


The Games We Play

by critterdee_67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Infidelity, M/M, Neighbors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22164091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/critterdee_67/pseuds/critterdee_67
Summary: **Warning: Infidelity but Dean and Cass are cheating with each other.*** It had started as two friends going to (American) football games but turned into more. The game was now a way of getting out of the house without their wives being suspicious. That Dean and Cas always now purchased the nosebleed seats never stood out.(Prompt from Destiel Port Thanks Rhonda)
Relationships: Castiel/Daphne, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	The Games We Play

Dean was the type of guy who watched the football game on Sunday as background for his afternoon nap. So when he won tickets to a local game he wasn’t exactly excited, he knew his wife, Lisa, wouldn’t want to go with him. Now he had two tickets to a game and had to find someone who would go with him. 

While he was mowing the following Saturday, his next-door neighbor came out to do some work in his own yard. 

“Hey, Cas. How’s things?” Dean greeted his friend.

“Same old, same old. Just doing some of the chores on Daphne’s honey-do list. What’s up with you?”

“Same, taking care of the yard.” Dean thought for a moment and decided that he and Cas were pretty good friends and maybe Cas would want to go to the game with him. “Uh, Cas. I won some tickets to the game next weekend and I was wondering if you might like to go with me. I haven’t been to a game in years and it sounds like a good way to get out of chores for a day.” He grinned up at Cas. 

“Next weekend?” Cas looked thoughtful, “Sure. I don’t have anything pressing, it might be fun to get out of the house for a change.” 

*****

The guys did have a good time at the game and enjoyed each other’s company more than they ever had at one of the neighborhood picnics. It was nice to hang out just the two of them. They had such a good time at the game that they decided to go ahead and get tickets to the following game, just to be cheap they purchased the stupid nose-bleed section. After the next game, which they realized sitting up in the top of the bleachers gave them a chance to visit and get to know each other better than sitting down in amongst the crowd, they decided to get season tickets - still up high in the bleachers. 

Their wives thought it was cute that the guys had found a way to hang out and enjoy themselves. Daphne and Lisa were already good friends and spent quite a lot of time together. 

After the game, the guys would stop and get some food on the way home, even though they usually had some beers and maybe snacks at the game. It was nice to hang out that little bit longer in a more quiet environment so they could talk. 

*****

By mid-season, something had changed between the guys. They still went to the games on Sundays but they spent most of their time talking and paid little attention to the actual game below them. They found out that they had quite a lot in common, including the fact that there was an underlying interest hidden in their close friendship. Dean was the first to admit that he had a secret that most of his friends didn’t know about him. 

“Cas, I don’t want to freak you out but I’m bi. Lisa knows and has never had a problem that I used to date men before we met and eventually got married. I’ve never really been attracted to anyone, especially any man since I’ve been with Lisa. But....” He hesitated and looked into Cas’s eyes, the look in Cas’s eyes was not one of disgust or hatred or bias, it was one of curiosity and interest. 

Cas reached over and placed his hand on Dean’s arm, “Dean, it’s okay. Ever since the first summer, we moved in next door to you I… I’ve had a bit of a crush on you.” Dean looked amazed and chuckled, “Shut up. You have no idea how tempting you look out there working in your yard with no shirt on.”

Dean didn’t take his eyes off Cas’s while he leaned in and brushed his lips softly against the other man’s. Dean’s eyes slowly closed as he increased the pressure of the kiss. When he pulled back, Cas was panting and his eyes were wide. 

“I’m sorry, Cas. I shouldn’t have done that.” Dean apologized and looked down at his hands.

Cas reached over and placed a gentle hand on Dean’s jaw, turning his face up to look at him. He leaned close and returned the kiss with passion. 

That was the beginning of something neither of them saw coming. 

*****

Sunday's game day turned into a time for Dean and Cas to hide away and make out in the far reaches of the stands. No one paid them any attention up the mostly deserted section where they sat. Dinner after the game turned into handjobs and blowjobs in the back seat of Dean’s car. 

As soon as they got home and for the rest of the week, everything was status quo. They tended to their wives' needs and went to work and took care of the honey-do lists just like always. The only difference was their special Sunday time together. 

Everything was awesome till their team got into the playoffs, and the stadium was now packed to the rafters. Even still, no one really cared that the gay couple kissed and touched now and then. And with Dean and Cas relaxed and not worried about things, they kissed again at halftime when the camera suddenly showed them onto the huge screens. Apparently, some guy was doing a crazy dance next to them, and they just happened to be caught in the shot. 

Surely their wives, who never watched sports, would never see the kiss, right?

Dean and Cas went to their favorite dinner after the game and had a quick meal before parking the car behind the diner in the alley and finishing each other off with blowjobs. Dean prefered bjs because they were the most pleasant way to keep his car clean. Cas liked to tease him about that. 

They got home from the game that night and Dean pulled into his garage and noticed that the lights were on in the house, usually, Lisa went on to bed and waited for him there. 

“Looks like Lisa’s still up, wanna come in and have a beer before heading home?” Dean asked Cas. 

“Sure,” Cas grinned dopily at Dean.

They walked into the kitchen to find Daphne and Lisa both sitting at the kitchen table waiting for them. 

Dean stopped in his tracks and Cas ran right into the back of him, laughing and cursing Dean for stopping in the way. 

“Um. Good evening, ladies.” Dean greeted the two women. 

Lisa and Daphne just stared at the two men standing awkwardly in the kitchen doorway. Lisa pulled her tablet up to face the two men and show them an image on the screen. Both men gasped and froze when they saw the image. 

The image showed the halftime big screen from the game. There was a guy dancing like a lunatic and then the camera panned over and zoomed in on the two men kissing behind the dancing man. The camera caught quite an intimate kiss between them. Lisa paused the recording and looked up at Dean. 

“We think the two of you have some explaining to do,” Daphne spoke up after a few moments of letting the facts settle into the men’s minds. 

Both men began to sputter and talk over each other. 

“Wait just a moment,” Lisa called out to them. “Tell us how long this has been going on.”

Cas looked ashamed and could barely look at the women, “Since before mid-season.”

Daphne looked at Lisa then spoke up again, “And the two of you thought you could keep this a secret from us?” 

The two men looked distraught and opened and closed their mouths trying to come up with an answer. Dean finally spoke up, “We didn’t mean for it to happen. Things just sort of … happened and we got carried away with it.”

“So is kissing at a football game the height of your little … adventure?” Lisa asked.

“No.” Dean answered sheepishly. “There’s been some handjobs and blowjobs… no intercourse, I swear!”

Daphne and Lisa looked at each other and there was a hint of a smile on Lisa’s face as the two men started to panic.

Cas looked at Dean and then to their wives, “We’re sorry … it’s .. we…” He stumbled and mumbled trying to find words that would get he and Dean out of this situation with the least amount of damage.

“Well, Daphne and I are ashamed of the two of you. And saddened by the fact that you tried to hide this little affair from us.” Lisa looked accusingly at the men who rightfully looked abashed. Dean and Cas just stood with their heads down and their proverbial tails between their legs unsure if the women were about to blow up on them. The two women seemed to be taking the whole thing a little too calmly. 

“So… We decided that we know what we want from you two boys.” Lisa announced, standing from the table and walking over to where the men were standing. She ran her finger under Dean’s chin and made him look up at her. There was fear in his eyes and she let out a little laugh. “Tell them, Daphne. I think we have them good and scared.”

Daphne smiled and walked over to Cas, tracing her fingers along his jawline. She leaned close and spoke just above a whisper between the two men. “We want to watch.”

Cas looked shocked, “Y-you want to what?” He looked between his wife and Dean.

“Watch,” Lisa answered. 

“And if we like what we see, we want to join,” Daphne added.

“Go ahead and get to kissing, boys.” Lisa giggled.

*****

Dean and Cas don’t go to the football games anymore. Their weekends are full now. The main sport between the two houses now is ‘Who gets to be in the middle”. 

Since getting caught, Dean and Cas have enjoyed sex with each other and with their wives on a regular basis. 

Sometimes the best games are played at home. 


End file.
